


Pumpkin Carving

by Soffya



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Trixie convinces Maze to help her carve a pumpkin.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on prompt by tumblr user the-moon-dust-writings :“No knives for you! Remember what happened last time?”
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Lucifer_ belongs to Tom Kapinos, Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth, and Mike Dringenberg.__

Maze came back home from work and went directly to the kitchen of her apartment. She put the check she had just received on the table, proud of her. If only she had known earlier that the job of bounty hunter existed. To hunt humans was what she preferred. She took a bottle of vodka she had managed to hide in a cupboard and poured herself a drink. She knew that Chloe and Trixie were not up yet, it was still too early. She heard the door of Trixie's room open and the little girl run in to the kitchen and sat down in front of Maze.

'What are you doing standing up so early ?' Maze asked.  
'Today is Halloween,' Trixie said, 'I wanted to get up early to prepare everything.'

Maze knew how much Trixie loved Halloween.

'You need help ?' She asked.

Trixie smiled, happy that Maze offered her help. She was always having fun with her. She got up to get a big pumpkin that was on the living room table.

'We have to carve the pumpkins,' Trixie said, putting the pumpkin in front of Maze. 'Mom does not want me to do it alone.'

Maze opened a drawer and took out a huge kitchen knife. Seeing Maze with a knife would scare anyone. But not Trixie. On the contrary, she thought she was cool. Trixie was the only little human that Maze liked. She was her very first friend. and even if she was only eight, it still mattered.

'So, how do you want to carve it ?' Maze asked.

The front door suddenly open and Lucifer made his entrance as only him knew how to do it.

'Detective ! ' He said. 'I know who is the culprit !'

He stopped talking when he saw Maze with a kitchen knife in her hand and a pumpkin in front of her. It was enough to understand what was happening and a vision of the past Halloween came back to his mind. Maze had decided to decorate the Lux. Unfortunately, Lucifer had found his establishment covered with pieces of pumpkins, it had taken several hours to clean everything, and Maze angrily throwing her knife in the wall, brushing him. Fortunately for him, Lucifer was immortal. But today, with Trixie in the room and Chloe just a few feet away, he imagined the worst. Maze was good with a knife, she was an expert on the subject. But when it came to carve pumpkins, it was a real disaster. He rushed to Maze and took the knife from her hands.

'No knives for you ! Remember what happened last time ?'

Maze glared at him, but did not say anything. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

'What are we going to do ?' Trixie asked.

She looked at him with such adorable eyes that Lucifer could not resist.

'Okay, I'll to do it.'  
'Thank you Lucifer !' Trixie said, hugging him.  
'Alright, that's enough now.'

Lucifer moved Trixie away from him. He would never understand why she insisted so much on clinging to him. He settled in front of the pumpkin and started working.

Chloe came in the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Lucifer carving pumpkins and Trixie and Maze hanging up the decorations.

_The end___


End file.
